What If?
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: AU: What would happen if Tess came to Smallville instead of Lex? Would she and Clark become friends or enemies? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

"Tess, that's enough. I'm shipping you off to Smallville."

With these words, Lionel Luthor turned his back on his only daughter, and because of Lex's foolish drinking habits, his only child.

Tess took her bag and went to her car. She drove toward Smallville, more frustrated than she had ever been. Her father was a bastard and she knew it, but she was 17, and she didn't think that he would have actually sent her to Smallville. Yet, here she was driving toward the Kansas town, whose only recognition was "Meteor-Capitol of the World". She turned up the music and was humming along to the newest White Snake single, when she found herself speeding toward a dark-haired farmboy that was leaning against the railing. She tried to stop but couldn't and seemed to watch as if from outside her own body as she hit him and crashed through the guardrail. She felt herself sigh in relief as her seatbelt stopped her from slamming her head against the dashboard. She watched in shock as the farmboy she had hit, who seemed unhurt, tore her car roof apart as if it were made of paper. She saw her shock reflected in his eyes as he quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her to the surface.

She found herself gasping for air, and it was several minutes before she could say anything. She took another breath and finally found herself able to speak.

"You saved my life"

"It was nothing", he replied, his face reddening slightly. Tess could tell he was embarrassed and decided not to press him.

"I'm Tess Mercer", she said and they shook hands.

"I'm Clark Kent", he said and she was surprised to see that he had the most blue eyes she had ever seen.

Tess was wondering what to say next, when a blond farmer who appeared to be in his late forties, ran up to Clark and wrapped a towel around him.

"Who was the maniac driving that car?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"That would be me, sir. Tess Mercer.", she said extending her hand.

"Jonathan Kent and this is my son Clark", he said, shaking her hand.

"We've met; you've got a remarkable boy there Mr. Kent."

Jonathan nodded, his eyes full of loathing, while Clark just blushed.

One of the paramedics came over, and told Tess she was free to go. She nodded at Jonathan, smiled at Clark, and walked over to where a black limousine with LL on the front was waiting for her. She grimaced, hating to take anything of her father's, but she didn't have much choice. The driver opened the rear door of the limo for her, and she got in.

Back at the crash site, Jonathan watched Tess drive off. Or rather, be driven off, he thought with a bitter taste in his mouth. The Luthors were always thinking they were better than everyone else just because they had more money. Tess was just like her father, regardless of whether she called herself Mercer or Luthor.

Clark meanwhile was watching Tess drive off with a mixture of sadness and fear roiling in his gut. He felt he had seen an angel, and then she was gone. On the other hand, she knew his secret, and if she was anything like her father he could be in real trouble. His parents had always told him to keep his secret just that, a secret, and he hadn't even told Pete or Chloe, his two best friends. He decided that he would just try and avoid her, even though that was really the last thing he wanted to do. After all, if he never saw her, what could she do?

But Clark did see her again. That night, he had the dream he'd had for years about Lana, but instead of him kissing Lana, he was kissing Tess. He heard, as if from afar, a loud beeping. Clark woke up, and found himself floating in the air. Suddenly, he fell and swore as he hit the bed. It didn't hurt; as far as he knew he was invulnerable, but he would have to get a new bed, and that was the third one this month. His parents weren't going to be happy.

"Clark are you ok?" he heard his mom call from the bottom of the steps. Clark shook his head slightly as a smile formed on his lips. He was invulnerable to pretty much everything, and his mom still asked if he was alright when she heard him fall. It didn't matter how many times this happened, she still acted like it was the first. He guessed some things would never change, regardless of whether he was invulnerable or not.

"I'm fine mom!" he called down, and he heard her sigh in relief. In thirty seconds he had changed into his usual blue t-shirt, jeans, and red jacket and was downstairs sipping milk from the carton.

"Clark Hiram Kent, how many times have I told you not to drink milk out of a carton?", he heard his mother say from behind him. He quickly put it back in the fridge, and hugged his mother. She glared at him, but he could tell she was fighting a smile. He heard the back door open, and saw his father walk in, straw stuck in his hair.

"Have you done your chores yet?", his father asked him, and Clark ran out, and did his chores, and was back before his father had poured his coffee.

"Done", Clark said, and Jonathan couldn't help but smile. Clark heard kids laughing and realized he had just missed the bus. Picking up his bookbag, he hugged both his parents' goodbye, and ran through old man Miller's cornfield to Smallville High. He was standing there waiting when Chloe and Pete got off the bus. Pete looked annoyed; he couldn't figure out how Clark could miss the bus and still beat them to school. Chloe, just raised her eyebrows, wondering how long it would take for her to uncover the truth. As editor for the Torch, the school newspaper, she had made a habit out of solving mysteries in Smallville, and if there was ever a mystery, it was Clark Kent.

The rest of Clark's day was uneventful, unless he counted Chloe's constantly asking him for an interview about saving the new Luthor in town. He headed home, and was surprised to find a new red truck in the driveway.

"Nice truck mom. Who's is it?", he asked as he walked over to his mother. She didn't answer just handed him a note. Dear Clark, it read, drive safely always in your debt, the maniac in the Porsche. He smiled, and looked at his mother wondering whether or not she had the keys, but she just shook her head and motioned toward the barn, where he could hear his father grinding grain. He shook his head; he should've known the truck was too good to be true. He walked into the barn, and without looking up, his father turned off the grinder.

"I know how much you want it Clark, but you can't keep it."

"Dad, I saved Tess's life."

"So you think you're entitled to a reward?"

"No, look how about you take the new one, and I can drive the old one; then everybody wins."

"It's not about winning Clark, it's about doing the right thing"

I know dad, but I didn't ask for the truck, it was a gift, so why can't I keep it?"

"Clark, I don't want you having anything to do with Lionel Luthor.

"So that's what this is about, you're blaming Tess for what her father's done?"

"No, I just want you to know where the money came from that bought that truck."

Clark just nodded, knowing that nothing he did would change his father's mind.

"All right dad, I'll take the keys back."

Jonathan nodded and tossed his son the keys, and before he could blink, Clark was racing toward the mansion.

"Hello?", Clark called as he walked through the mansion. He continued down the hall, and still couldn't find anyone. He had just about decided that he'd better try again later, when he heard what sounded like swords. Walking quickly toward the sounds, he saw two people fencing in the middle of a large, opulently furnished room that looked like an office. One of the fencer's suddenly broke through the other's guard, and tapped him lightly on the chest. Taking off her mask, Tess looked at Clark, and for a minute all Clark could do was stare at her. Then realizing that he was being rude, he cleared his throat.

"Tess, if this is a bad time, I can come back later."

"Not all , I think John has sufficiently kicked my ass for today." She nodded to her partner, who left.

"What can I do for you Clark?", Tess asked as she went to the fully stocked bar and opened a sparkling water. She didn't drink, not after Lex's own drinking problems had caused him to die an early death.

"Well, it's about the truck", Clark said, unsure where to begin. He didn't want to appear rude and offend Tess.

"What's the problem, wrong color?", Tess asked as she took a swig of water.

"No, it's just my dad won't let me keep it"

"You don't have to say anything else Clark, I understand. He doesn't trust my father, and he figures that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I don't feel that way"

"Tell your dad to keep the truck", she said, and was surprised to see Clark's face grow even more worried.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"Tess, we need to talk about what happened on the bridge"

"I'll admit I'm curious; how were you able to rip my car roof apart like it was paper?"

"I came to Smallville during the last meteor shower. My parents adopted me, and as I got older, I found out that I was stronger than the average person, and I'm a good deal faster too."

Clark knew he was fudging the truth a bit, but he wasn't lying, at least not technically. He didn't want Tess freaking out because he was an alien; after all he was taking a big risk just telling her the truth.

Tess just stood there, and wondered if maybe being shipped off to Smallville wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark walked through Smallville High with Chloe on Friday, so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when he hit Whitney Fordman, Smallville's star quarterback.

"Hey, watch where you're going Kent!" he snarled.

"He's probably upset that he can't get a date to the Spring Formal", his girlfriend Lana Lang said, and then started making-out with Whitney.

Chloe took Clark's arm, and they walked to class, with Whitney and Lana still jeering at Clark.

The rest of Clark's day passed in a blur; he hadn't told his parents that Tess knew his secret because he knew his father would just go ballistic, and his mom would worry. Although Lana had been right about one thing; what was he going to do about the Spring Formal? It was only three weeks away and everyone already had dates.  
Clark was about turn in for the night, when the phone rang. He answered it, wondering who would be calling at this hour.

"Kent residence"

"Hi Clark, its Tess. I was wondering, do you know where I can get some fresh produce?"

He laughed at that, but answered her question.

"Sure, there's a farmer's market tomorrow, and if you want, I'll give you a tour of town when it's over."

"I'd like that; so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date.", Clark said, and then wondered if that had been a little too forward. However, Tess just laughed.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow", Tess said, and hung up. She walked back toward her desk, wanting to finish writing her employees monthly paychecks, when her office door was blown off its hinges. Standing in the entryway was a man with blue eyes, and close-cropped black hair wearing a blue shirt, dark black blazer, and blue jeans who appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

"What the hell? ", Tess said, and suddenly as if by magic, the man had crossed the room in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her against a wall.

"You have been marked by the spawn of Jor-El! Where is he?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about", Tess gasped.

"His traitorous stench is everywhere. I'll ask you once more, WHERE IS KAL-EL?"

I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone named Kal-EL", Tess said.

His grip on her throat tightened, causing her to begin to lose consciousness.

"Be warned human, If you lie, there will be no escape from Zod."

Those were the last words Tess heard before she lost consciousness. Zod threw Tess against a wall and ran out of the mansion.

**Author's note: sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Also, I will explain how Zod showed up, as well as Clark's reaction to his appearance! Please review! Any criticism is appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was about to leave for the market, when he heard the doorbell ring. He went over and opened the door to find Tess standing there. He smiled as he stepped back into the house so she could come in. He smiled at her, and she smiled back but Clark could tell that something was troubling her. Tess sat down at the kitchen table, and Clark went and got them both coffee before coming to sit down across from her. Tess sipped at her coffee for a minute, wondering how to tell Clark what had happened. She decided to just say it.

As Tess told Clark what happened his eyes widened, but when she got to the part about Zod hunting Kal-El, he just turned his head in shame. It was his fault that Tess had been hurt, and he told her as much.

"What are you talking about Clark? I mean, I know you're not exactly the average Kansas farmboy but it's not your fault that some nut with a head problem threatened to kill me"

"Actually Tess, it is my fault. This Kal-El he's hunting for... he's me"

Tess looked at Clark as if she wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly, or that he was joking. However, the look on his face told her that neither of those things was true.

"Clark, what do you mean you're Kal-El?" she asked.

"When I told you about my powers, I may not have told you everything. You see, I'm not from Kansas. Hell, I'm not even from this planet"

Clark stopped for a minute to see if Tess was going to say something, but she just stared at him in shock. He was worried that she might think he was a freak but decided that he had already told her too much to stop talking now.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton"

Tess continued to listen to Clark's story as he told her how he had been sent away before his planet exploded, landed in a cornfield in Kansas, was adopted by the Kent's, and began to realize he had powers. It was only when he got to the part about his spaceship being kept in the storm-cellar, that she interrupted him.

"Wait, you have a spaceship in the storm-cellar?" she asked, and he nodded, gesturing for her to get up. She stood up, and followed him out to the barn, and into the storm-cellar. He pulled back a black tarp to reveal a tiny spherical pod that was unmistakably a spaceship. Tess walked around the ship, and bent down to study the symbols engraved in the ship.

"What do these mean?" she asked Clark who was watching her, wondering whether he had done the right thing in showing her his spaceship.

"They say "Kal-El my son you are the last Kryptonian. We have sent you to this planet to be a force for good. Your mother and I love you very much and will be with you always. Your father, Jor-El"

Tess watched as Clark's face began to tear up, as he thought about how alone he truly was. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You're not alone Clark. I'm right here"

Clark returned her hug, and then put his hand under her chin. Then he did the one thing he had never expected to do. He kissed her.

Tess kissed him back, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss when they heard a slight chuckle. Tess looked behind her, and found herself staring at Zod.

"Well, well, it seems that the traitorous spawn of Jor-El has found a mate", he said, and his thoughts drifted back to when his wife Faiora and he had been imprisoned in Jor-El's Phantom Zone. They had been put there because they had been deemed traitors by the Krypton Council for attempting to restore order to Krypton. They had been stuck in that hellhole for what felt like millennia when he had found her. Raya, Jor-El's assistant and cousin. She had fought bravely, but Zod subdued her, and tortured her until she told him how to open the gate. From there, it was a simple matter to cut her hand and sprinkle some blood on the stone. He and Faiora had been about to walk through the gate when some of Raya's strength seemed to return. She had lunged at him, but Faiora had stepped in front of him, causing Raya to hit her instead. Zod had decided that he should get out while he could and went through the portal. He soon discovered that he had powers in this world and he began his hunt for Kal-El. Jor-El had been a fool to tell him of his plans for Kal-El. He always had been too damned arrogant for his own good.

"Who are you?" he hears Kal-El ask, and it jerks him back to the present.

"I am the ruler of this planet. I am the one who will destroy you, son of Jor-El. I am Zod"

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter: The battle between Clark and Zod begins, and Clark meets Jor-El! Please review, criticism is appreciated. I will most likely not update until week after next because I am going on vacation, but I may update sooner depending on whether or not I have the time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Clark turned to Tess and picked her up in his arms. In a minute she was standing in the kitchen with Clark's parents who both looked stunned at the look of worry on their son's face. Jonathan was recovering from his shock and was about to ask Clark what was wrong when Clark ran back in the direction of the barn.

"Tess", Jonathan asked looking at her" would you mind telling us what the hell is going on? How do you know about Clark?"

"Mr. Kent, I'll be glad to answer your questions later, but right now, we need to find some way to help Clark"

Clark meanwhile was flying through the forest outside of Smallville, his ears still ringing from Zod's last punch. He finally landed on the ground and got up, wincing as he tasted the sickly-sweet taste of his own blood. He had barely been able to drop Tess of at the house before Zod had run at him. He hit Clark as Clark was running back to the barn, and Clark was shocked as he felt true pain for the first time in his life. Sure, he had felt the effects of kryptonite before, but that was different. If he got away from it he was fine, but Zod was unrelenting in his assaults having first pushed Clark to the edge of Smallville, and then sent him flying through the trees, and no matter what Clark did, he could barely defend himself, never mind hurt Zod. Zod seemed to be toying with him; not even breathing hard whilst Clark was feeling the toll of the battle and for the first time in his life Clark felt fear. Clark saw Zod rushing at him, and prepared for his next assault.

"Tess its Clark", Jonathan said, trying to get her to see that if they tried to help Clark, they would only be getting in his way.

"I know Mr. Kent, but this isn't your normal brand of meteor-infected psychopath either. He said his name was Zod and that he was from Krypton, and what's worse…" she hesitated, not sure whether she should cause the Kent's to worry anymore. However, she knew that she had to do whatever she could to help Clark.

"He's got powers like Clark", she finished and saw Martha and Jonathan's eyes widen with worry.

"How is that possible?" Martha asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I don't know. However, it isn't much help because if he's got Clark's powers then he's got no weaknesses"

"He might have one", Martha said, and she glanced at Jonathan, who nodded for her to continue.

"Meteor rock hurts Clark. We don't know why, but whenever he's around it he gets sick"

"Follow me", Tess said, and she walked out to her car and got in peeling out of the driveway as soon as the Kent's were inside.

"Tess, where are we going?" Jonathan asked.

Tess didn't answer; instead she took out her cellphone and spoke.

"Dr. Blake, cancel all tests. Melt it down into bullets. Don't ask why, just do it!"

"Tess, what are you talking about, what tests?" Martha asked.

"My father was interested in the meteor rock so he commissioned Dr. Thomas Blake, who is an expert in radiation, to test the meteor rock. When I got moved to Smallville, my father put me in charge of the project, probably because he decided it was a lost cause after four years of no results"

"So, you're going to just shoot Zod with meter rock?" Jonathan asked.

"That's the plan", Tess said, just hoping Clark could keep Zod distracted long enough for her to use the bullets.

Clark got up, wondering how much longer he could last. He had a black eye and a broken nose, and he was pretty sure he had cracked a rib as well. He raised his fist as Zod advanced, causing Zod to smile. The idiot didn't know when to quit.

"Kal-El, I admire your courage but you only prolong the inevitable. Submit to me now, and I will give you a quick death. Who knows? I may even keep your companion as a slave. She'll be right where she belongs; kissing my boot"

Something inside Clark snapped. The thought of Tess being a slave to Zod was more than he could stand. He rushed at Zod and hammered him with blows, hitting him anywhere he could reach. Zod was forced back out of the woods, surprised at the ferocity of Clark's attack.

"You will not touch my family! You will never rule this planet!", Clark screamed, more angry then he had ever been in his life. Zod smiled, impressed at Clark's anger. He doged a blow to his midsection, and punched Clark in the face knocking him off his feet.

"I tire of this battle. It's time for you to die spawn of Jor-El!"

**Author's Note: I know I said that we'd meet Jor-El this chapter, but I'm a nut for cliffhangers. However, I can guarantee that we will see Jor-El soon. Thanks for everyone who reviews, your reviews are what encourage me to keep writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tess pulled up in front of a warehouse about thirty miles south of Smallville. Without cutting the engine, she ran inside and came out two minutes later carrying a large metal case. Throwing the case into the passenger seat, she headed back towards Smallville, hoping that Clark was still alive.

Clark swore as he felt his jaw break under Zod's fist, and wondered how he was going to hold on. He felt like Zod had broken every bone in his body, and he just wanted to quit. However, he thought of Tess's face and what would happen to her if he gave up.

_I'll die before I let him touch her; _he vowed and threw his fist into Zod's face. Zod snarled as he felt his nose break and he grabbed Clark's arm and snapped it like a twig. Clark screamed, and Zod smiled as he picked up Clark and ran back to the house. He threw Clark onto the front porch, and laughed as he saw the hatred in Clark's eyes.

"Still defiant even in the face of death Kal-El? I wonder what your companion will think when she find's your broken, lifeless body on the porch. I guarantee she won't have long to think about it. I will take her and humiliate her, and then as she sobs on the floor begging for death, only then will I kill her. I'm going to leave you with the knowledge that my face will be the last thing she ever sees"

"I don't think so you bastard", and he spun around to find Tess, Jonathan and Martha standing there, all with guns pointed at his chest. Zod laughed, and heard Clark tell them to run, his voice sounding weak.

"You should do as he says. Bullets don't hurt a Kryptonian"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. These bullets aren't the normal brand of bullets that you buy at a Gun and Ammo store", Tess said, and to prove her point she pulled the trigger. Zod's laugh quickly changed into a snarl as he felt white-hot searing pain explode in his chest. He clutched his chest and fell to his knees, wondering what could cause him to feel such pain.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Tess asked a smile on her face. She walked over to Zod, and put the gun to his head. She felt the shiver that ran down his spine as he heard the next bullet click into place. She bent down to him, and began to speak so quietly that only Clark could hear.

"I should kill you for what you've done to Clark. You have no idea how easy it would be"

"Tess, don't…", Clark moaned.

Tess hit Zod with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious, and ran over to Clark.

"How do I look?", he asked, wincing as pain shot through him.

"Like you've been through hell", she replied, her bluntness eliciting a small smile from Clark.

"Is everyone ok?", he asked.

"Everyone's fine Clark", she said as Martha ran ver to her son while Johnathan kept his weapon trained on Zod's unconscious form.

"Clark, stay with me, it'll be ok", Tess said as his eyes began to close.

"Tess, I love you", he said and he felt his breath leaving him.

Tess stood with Martha, both of them holding one of Clark's hands. Tess felt tears in her eyes as she felt Clark's life leave him. Clark Kent was dead.

"No!", she screamed and picking up her gun from beside her, she walked over to where Johnathan stood with Zod. She put the weapon to his head and pulled the trigger.

"That was too easy a death monster", she said and Johnathan walked over to where Martha stood over Clark's body. Tess couldn't accept that Clark was gone. She couldn't accept that it took his death for her to realize she loved him. There had to be some way to help Clark. Then she remembered the spaceship. She ran to the barn and hit the ship with her palm. Nothing happened. She did it again, with the same result.

"Jor-El", she called remembering what the translation on Clark's ship meant. "Jor-El please. I need your help. I need you to save Clark"

Tess fell to the floor when she heard no response. Then... "What will you give in return for his life?", asked a voice that Tess could only assume came from the ship.

"Anything", she said.

"Remember this well Tess Mercer for one day I will call on you to repay your debt"

Tess wondered how Jor-El knew her name but decided it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Clark was alive. Sure enough, she ran back to the house to find Clark hugging his parents. Seeing Tess, he walked over to her and kissed her, feeling happier than he ever had in his life.

However, Clark had no idea that Zod's demise was the start of an even greater threat, one that would test him even more than Zod.

**Author's Note: Next chapter, Clark deals with Tess killing Zod. Also, we meet a very familiar character and Clark's parents deal with him dating Tess. Thanks to all who have reviewed, your reviews keep me writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clark was sitting on the couch with Tess, facing his parents.

"Clark, I think you have some explaining to do", Jonathan said, his arms folded across his chest. Martha gave him a look telling him to drop it, but he ignored her.

Clark knew his dad wasn't going to drop the subject so he just sighed and decided to get it over with.

"Where do you want to start?" Clark asked.

"How about how a Luthor knows your secret?" Jonathan said, fixing Tess with a glare. She may have helped save his son, but she was still a Luthor.

Clark felt his anger begin to rise at his father's words. He hated that his father thought it was ok to condemn Tess just because of who her father was.

"Tess", Clark said, the anger in his voice clear in every syllable "saw my strength when I ripped her car apart on the bridge. I couldn't very well convince her she was wrong, so I told her the truth when I tried to return the truck. As for the part about me being an alien, Zod attacked Tess looking for me. I wasn't about to let Zod hurt her, and I wasn't going to let her wonder who Zod was trying to find, as that would've only put her in more danger"

Jonathan realized that he had made a mistake. However, he wasn't going to just let Tess go without realizing how important his secret was.

"Look Tess, I'll be blunt. The only people in the world that know about Clark are in this room, and I want to keep it that way. If I get any hint, even a vague rumor that you are somehow hurting Clark or threating to expose his secret, then I WILL kill you. Are we clear?"

The look in Jonathan's eyes left Tess in no doubt that he could and would do as he threatened.

"Dad, I would watch how you talk to my girlfriend", Clark said, and Tess felt a thrill go through her as he called her his girlfriend.

"Clark, that's the other thing we've got to discuss. I don't like the idea of you dating a Luthor. In fact, it would be better if you stayed the hell away from my son"; he said directing that last comment at Tess.

"All due respect Mr. Kent, I love your son, and it will be a cold day in hell before I stay away from him"

"Likewise", Clark said looking at Tess.

"I'd appreciate it if you would leave" Jonathan said to Tess.

"I think I'll come too. If you don't mind a housemate?" he said to Tess.

"Not at all", Tess replied.

"Clark you're our son; you can't just leave."

"Actually, I can and I will. You can't call the police. That would mean my secret would get out. Ready to go?" he asked Tess, who nodded. He kissed his mother on the cheek, then, scooping Tess up in his arms, ran to the Luthor Mansion.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed, please review, your reviews keep me writing. If I get at least 5 reviews by Wednesday, I'll post the next chapter by Thursday night.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tess woke up, and walked into the kitchen to find Clark already dressed and making breakfast.

"You know, we've got staff to do that", she said and he turned around and kissed her.

"I know, but I gave them the morning off. I wanted to do something for you myself. Plus, it's strange having people wait on me hand and food"

Tess smiled and nodded her understanding. If she'd grown up on a farm, she supposed that she would've found it odd to be waited on by other people.

Clark pulled the last of the pancakes off the griddle and put them next to a steaming plate of bacon and eggs. While Tess sat down he poured them both coffee and then he sat down across from her. They both ate in comfortable silence for a minute before Tess broke the silence.

"If you cook like this all the time, I may have to have you teach my head chef a thing or two", she said smiling.

"Or you could just fire him", Clark said jokingly.

"There's that too"

Clark cleaned up their plates and then grabbed his stuff for school. After all, regardless of whether he was living with them or not, he knew his parents would never allow him to miss school. He felt a lump in his throat about how he had left things between him and his father, but he just knew his dad was wrong this time. Tess wouldn't hurt him; he knew that as well as he knew his own name.

Tess got up and kissed him, and he moaned slightly, enjoying the feel of her lips on his.

"You could always skip you know"

"Nothing would make me happier. However, I have to go to school or people might start asking questions"

"All right Clark, I'll see you soon"

He nodded and kissed her again before running out the door.

"Hello Clark, Earth to Clark!" Chloe said, finally breaking Clark out of his train of thought.

"What Chloe?"

"What's up with you man, you've been stuck in dreamland the entire day", his other best friend Pete Ross said.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind"

"Like a certain redheaded billionaire?" Chloe said, and she and Pete exchanged a knowing smile.

Clark blushed, but otherwise didn't respond.  
"So have you and her..." Pete asked, letting the thought go.

"No, no! Of course not! I mean, I'm sixteen for God's sake!"

Both he and Tess had agreed to take their relationship slow. Even when he had moved in, he slept in the guest room.

"Chill man, chill! I'm just teasing"

"I know, Hey how would you guys feel like coming to the mansion for dinner tonight?"

"OH, an excuse to see the inside of the lioness's den! Definitely", Chloe replied, and Pete nodded. He still didn't trust the Luthor's after what they'd done to his father, but Clark was his friend so he decided to give Tess a chance.

"All right then, I'll see you at six!" Clark said, and he walked outside and then ran back to the mansion.

**Author's Note: I know I'm mean, but the next chapter will be much longer! **

**Also, I can guarantee a few surprises that you might never see coming! Thanks to all of you who **

**review, your reviews make my day! Finally, to those of you who are wondering whether or not I've **

**given up on my Unexpected fic, no I haven't but I'm trying to get my NCIS fic off the ground! **


	8. Chapter 8

Clark was just finishing his calculus homework, which took him about two seconds considering his powers and the fact that he had a photographic memory, when he felt hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Tess", he said and he turned around and kissed her, his hands around her waist, hers around his neck. Tess opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, and Clark moaned as he pushed her up against the wall and began layering kisses from her lips to her collarbone, when the doorbell rang.

"Damn, Chloe and Pete have the worst timing", Clark said.

"You could always tell them to come back in an hour or so", Tess said as she kissed him again.

"While I would love too, I don't need Pete asking about my love life any more than he already does", Clark said as he kissed her back.

The doorbell rang again and Clark went to answer it, regretting inviting his friends over now.

"Hey Pete, Chloe", he said as they walked in.

"Geez Clark, how long does it take to answer a door?" Pete asked, wondering why Clark answered it and not just have one of the butler's get it.

"Sorry Pete, I was busy. I had a lot of Calculus homework"

"Uh-huh, and what about your girlfriend? I guess she was tutoring you?" Chloe asked, in a tone that clearly said she didn't believe so.

"As a matter of fact I was. It wasn't that difficult considering that I have PhD's in every branch of science and mathematics." Tess said as she came down the stairs, while Chloe just decided to hold her tongue.

"Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross meet Tess Mercer", Clark said, knowing full well that Tess hated any relation to her father.

Chloe shook her hand, as did Pete, although he seemed to view it rather as one might view shaking hands with the devil, or in this case, his daughter.

There was awkward silence for a minute, and then Clark took Chloe and Pete to the dining room while Tess went and got the steak for dinner. As much as they wanted to hate Tess, even Pete had to admit, the steak was one of the best he had ever had.

After dinner, Clark pulled out an apple pie his mother had sent over, and they had that with some coffee before heading into the living room where Clark sat beside Tess and Pete sat beside Chloe.

Clark cleared his throat and Chloe and Pete looked at him, wondering what he was going to say. He looked at Tess, who nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Chloe, Pete I think it's time I told you my secret"

Chloe looked curious while Pete just smiled.

"Clark, if it's about you and Tess I think we already know", Pete said, and Clark's eyes widened.

"Pete you don't really think… I mean…" he babbled, looking at Tess for help but she just smiled at him mischievously.

"I'm just messing Clark, but be honest you've had to have thought about it" Pete said and Clark's face reddened slightly.

"Well…, maybe a little", he said and Pete and Chloe laughed while Tess just smiled.

"Seriously though guys I'm not like other people"

To prove his point Clark got off the sofa, and lifted it up with one hand. Then he ran from one side of the room to the other faster than the other three could blink.

"So, you're meteor-infected?" Chloe asked when she had gotten her voice back.

"Not exactly… I'm an intergalactic traveler. I'm from a planet called Krypton."

"Wow… that is awesome", Pete and Chloe said at the same time, causing Tess and Clark to smile.

"So, I'm guessing Tess already knew?" Pete asked and Clark nodded.

"Clark, Pete and I have something to tell you too… we're dating", Chloe said, blushing slightly.

"Wow, I mean that's great. Oh and Pete… you break her heart, I'll break your neck", Clark said, but Pete relaxed as he realized Clark was kidding. Or at least, he hoped Clark was just joking.

The doorbell rang and Tess got up to answer it, wondering who it would be at this time of night. She opened the door and almost lost her balance. Standing in the doorway was Oliver Queen.

"Hey Mercy. No hello kiss?"

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I can promise you a roller-coaster ride from here on out so hang on and enjoy the ride! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed your reviews help me keep writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oliver Queen, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting connected with some other schoolgirl?" Tess asked, her voice laced with venom. Oliver winced and took a step back, as if she had shoved him. Clark had gotten up and come over to the door to see what was taking Tess so long, and was surprised at seeing Oliver Queen there. He wondered if they all went to the same country club or something.

"Well Tess, I guess you've gotten over our breakup pretty quick", Oliver said, glancing at Clark.

"Oliver Queen", he said, extending his hand.

"Clark Kent, and I think you should leave Mr. Queen", Clark said, ignoring Oliver's outstretched hand. Oliver nodded and walked back to his black Porsche, turning back just before he opened the door.

"Oh, Clark, I'd watch myself with this one if I were you. You can't trust a Luthor"

Oliver got into his car and drove away, and Clark just glared at the retreating car before Tess pulled him back into the house.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked as she and Pete walked over to Clark and Tess, both looking worried.

"It was nothing", Tess said quickly, not wanting to talk about Oliver any more than she had to.

"Pete, Chloe, can you guys give us a minute?" Clark asked and Chloe nodded pulling Pete out of the house and telling Clark they'd see him in school tomorrow. As soon as the door shut behind Pete and Chloe, Clark pulled Tess over to the couch and sat down, just looking at her. Tess avoided Clark's gaze, wishing he'd just leave her alone, but all he did was scoot next to her and wait for her to speak.

"His name's Oliver Queen, as you already know. He went to a school called Excelsior, which was pretty much just a playground for rich kids or in Oliver's case, rich brats. I went to a school like Excelsior, and even though we didn't meet often, about twice a year, we would have dinner to form 'connections' with the kids of other wealthy families. I was fifteen and that winter I met Oliver Queen. He came in with his roughish charm and perfect smile, and before I knew it, I was kissing him. We kept up our relationship as best we could until the next year when I caught Oliver under the mistletoe with another girl. I walked over there and asked him what his deal was, and all he did was say that the mistletoe had been there and he hadn't had any choice. I punched him in the gut and walked out, and I haven't seen him since."

By this point, Tess was practically shouting she was so angry, and Clark just put his arm around her waist and swore that if he ever saw Oliver Queen again, he would clean his clock for what he had done to Tess. Tess calmed down and put her head on Clark's chest embarrassed that she had nearly lost control in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that", Tess said and Clark just kissed her forehead.

"Its fine Tess, don't apologize. However, if I ever see Oliver Queen again, I won't be responsible for my actions" Clark said with a grim smile, which Tess returned.

"Don't worry Clark; I think we've seen the last of Oliver Queen."

Little did Tess know how wrong she was.

"Tess Mercer, it is time for you to repay your debt"

Tess woke up, wondering if she had just imagined Jor-El's voice inside her head. She tried to go back to sleep, but she heard the voice again, and so, getting out of bed, she threw on jeans and a t-shirt and drove to the Kent farm. Careful not to wake up the Kent's she crept into the barn to find Clark's spaceship glowing. Approaching the ship, she cleared her throat, unsure of what to say.

"Tess Mercer, it is time for you to repay your debt", she heard Jor-El's voice.

"What do you want?" Tess asked. She had promised whatever Jor-El asked and she would keep her promise no matter what.

"Kal-El is destined to be the light that leads the Earth out of darkness; however for all his abilities he cannot save the planet on his own. He will need help and for that he will need allies. You will find these allies and together you will help Kal-El fulfill his destiny"

"I don't know where to begin, where do I start?"

Jor-El didn't answer; instead there was a flash of light and Tess found herself looking at a picture of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

"What does Bruce Wayne have to do with Clark?"

"Kal-El cannot win battles purely on brute strength and power; he needs someone to teach him, to hone his skills. This man you know as Bruce Wayne will help him do this"

"Bruce Wayne is just a rich brat, how could he help Clark?"

"Bruce Wayne is a mask. In reality, he calls himself Batman"

"Let's say for argument's sake that I believe you. Batman is just one man, and even with Clark, that isn't much of a team"

"The others will come as they are needed. Tess Mercer, whatever you do you are not to tell anyone else what we have discussed. I will reveal myself to Kal-El in my own time"

Tess waited, but when nothing more was said, she walked back to her car, with thoughts of everything that had been said whirling around in her mind. In the morning, she had to talk to Bruce Wayne.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Mr. Wayne", Tess said as she ushered Bruce into the mansion the next morning. Clark had left for school an hour before, and she had called Bruce shortly after. She was amazed that Bruce had gotten to Metropolis so soon, but supposed he must have been nearby on business.

"Well, when I get a call from the heir of Luthorcorp talking about a business proposition, I tend to take an interest, and please, call me Bruce."

"Then call me Tess. Bruce, I'll be blunt, I didn't call you about a business deal, at least not the type of business deal you'd expect"

Bruce raised his eyebrow, but other than that did not show any reaction.

"The world is becoming a darker place and we need people to combat the threats that will come with this new world. I know someone with… unique abilities, and I'm looking into others, but they need someone to teach them to control their abilities, to teach them how to fight, someone like you Bruce, or should I call you Batman?"

"How did you find out?"

Tess was surprised; she had expected Bruce to deny that he was Batman, and try to convince her that she was wrong, not for him to admit it.

"That's my business, all I need to know is whether or not you'll help me"

"We're going to need a place to train"

Tess breathed a sigh of relief that was easier than she had expected it would be. Now the only problem was convincing Clark.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review as your reviews help me keep writing! **


	10. Chapter 10

Clark woke up the next day and was just about to leave his room at the mansion when he lost his balance and fell flat on his back. He wondered what was going on; after all, he never lost his balance. He found himself looking not at the wall that was next to his door, but through it, to the bathroom beyond where Tess was showering. He didn't know how, but he had gained a sort of x-ray vision. Clark smiled; sometimes gaining new powers could be fun. Or at least he thought so, until he saw Tess standing in the kitchen ten minutes later. He wondered how he could tell her that however unintentional it had been, he'd seen her showering without her getting angry. He supposed he'd just have to come out and say it.

"Morning Clark", Tess said, smiling as she walked over and kissed him. Clark kissed her back until she broke for air, but as she resumed kissing him, he pulled away.

"What's wrong Clark? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't do anything wrong, but I kind of feel like I did"

He explained how he had lost his balance and that he had seen through the wall and into the bathroom while Tess had been showering. He finished talking and looked at the floor feeling guilty. He expected Tess to yell at him, or throw him out but he didn't expect her to come over and hug him.

"Clark, you got a new power, there's nothing wrong with that. You just need to work on controlling it, that's all"

"So, you're not mad?"

"Not in the least, although I have to know… did you see anything you liked?" she said, smiling.

Clark just smiled and kissed her again, giving her all the answer she needed.

"Clark, there's someone I want you to meet. He can help you with your powers"

"Tess, I'm not really sure why I need anyone to help me with my powers except you, but if you want me to meet this person I will"

"Thank you Clark, meet me at this address right after school", Tess said, handing him a notecard.

"I could or I could go with you and just call in sick to school", he said, kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.

"You could, and nothing would make me happier. However, I've got a business meeting that I can't reschedule", Tess said, as she finally let Clark go.

"All right then, I'll see you at lunch, hmm?"

"I'd love that, I'll see you then", Tess said, giving him one last quick peck on the lips before walking out to her car and driving off. Two hours later, she pulled up into a skyscraper in Metropolis she had nicknamed "Watchtower", since she could see it from anywhere in the entire city.

She walked inside to find Bruce sitting behind a desk working on a computer.

"What's all this?" she asked, looking at all the monitor's arrayed along the wall.

"You can see every camera in the from here, and as soon as I finish updating security, I don't even think I could get in here without being caught"

"My friend's going to join us this afternoon", Tess said.

"Clark, isn't it? Don't look surprised, I make it my business to know exactly who I'm dealing with", he said, replying to the shocked look on Tess's face.

"Now, in order to suppress his powers I built a watch. If he wears it he's as normal as you or I", Bruce said, throwing it to her.

"Thank you for your help Bruce, now get the hell out of my building"

"Excuse me? I thought you wanted my help training Clark"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, and I don't like being spied on", Tess said, her voice a mask of deadly calm as she pulled out a video camera no larger than a pin.

"I found this in the lining of my jacket last night. I can't say I'm surprised, but I am surprised that it was so easy to find. I expected better from Batman"

Bruce smiled and got up to leave. He was impressed; no one had found his bugs before.

"I'll keep your secret Bruce, but if anything happens to Clark, I won't hesitate to expose you"

"All right Miss Mercer, I understand. Oh, and Clark's a lucky man to have someone like you looking out for him"

Clark met Tess at Watchtower, surprised to see her dressed in workout clothes.

He kissed her and asked her how her meeting went.

"It didn't work out; that person who was supposed to help us was just spying on us, so I kicked him out"

"Nice work, but who's going to train me now?"

"I will", Tess said and she showed Clark the watch, which he put on and stood across from Tess, raising his fists. However, when Tess signaled for them to begin, Clark couldn't throw a punch. Tess swept his legs out from under him, and he landed flat on his back.

She helped him up, and asked him what was wrong.

"Tess, I can't fight you, it'd be like fighting myself", he explained, and she smiled as she realized what the problem was.

"I know it's hard, but how else are you going to learn to control your powers? If it helps, I don't like this either. Just forget that I'm me and imagine I'm someone that was trying to kill you"

Clark looked unconvinced, but resumed his stance across from Tess. She ran at him and aimed a punch at his face, which he blocked, and grabbing her wrist, he threw her across the room. She landed on her feet and came at him again, this time aiming a kick at his midsection. Dodging the kick, he got in close, and punched her in the jaw, knocking her to the floor. She got up, and Clark was shocked to see her wiping blood off her lip.

"Tess, I am so sorry… I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Clark, it's just a scratch, and I've had worse. Besides, you did what you were supposed to. Out of curiosity, how did you make yourself attack me?"

"I thought about what I'd do if someone ever tried to hurt you", Clark replied truthfully.

"How's the lip?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"A bit swollen", she said as she kissed him.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" he said, kissing her over and over again.

They stayed there kissing for a few minutes before going to dinner, and Clark couldn't help but think how much fun he was going to have with Tess training him.

**Author's Note: I got your reviews and they were just what I was hoping for! I didn't like Bruce training Clark either; however I wanted to give Tess a reason to be the protective person that she is. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I promise I'll update soon! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing and know what you guys want to have happen next!**


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks turned into months as Tess continued training Clark. He got better with every session, but he still had a long way to go until he would be at Tess's level. Tess had spoken to Jor-El, who agreed with her decision regarding Bruce, and instead told her to look into a woman named Dinah Lance, whose martial-arts skills rivaled her own and whose so-called "Canary Cry", could prove to be a valuable asset.

Tess had arranged for Dinah to join their training session, but as soon as she walked through the door, instantly regretted it. She came in in her Canary gear, complete with knives and fishnets. Tess saw Clark's jaw drop, but he closed his mouth, hoping Tess hadn't noticed. He soon found out how wrong he was.

As he hit the floor for the eighth time in ten minutes, Clark wondered what was going on with Tess. She had been pushing him harder than ever, and he wondered what was going on. She had been cold toward Dinah the entire day, and had been almost brutal in the way she trained him, never letting up, and never saying a word, except to criticize his technique. He decided he'd better find out what was going on.

"Dinah, can you give us a minute?" he asked, and she walked out of the room without a word.

Clark took the watch off, and almost sighed in relief as his wounds healed; that was one part of being human that he didn't mind missing out on. Tess began to walk out, only to find her way blocked by Clark.

"Get out of my way Clark", she snarled.

"What's gotten into you Tess? What did I do to make you so angry?"

"Oh, you didn't do anything, at least, not on purpose. That harpy did though!"

"Dinah, what did she-"

He stopped at the look on Tess's face.

"You weren't jealous were you?"

"Oh no, of course not, why would I be jealous of some blonde in fishnets making my boyfriend's jaw drop?!"

"You don't have anything to be jealous about. Sure, Dinah's pretty, but she's not you. Plus, I prefer redheads"

He kissed her and she kissed him back, unable to believe how foolish she had been.

"Clark", she said, breaking the kiss. "There's something I have to tell you"

"What?"

"I've been talking to Jor-El"

"How is that possible?"

"He saved your life, and in return, he asked me to form this team of heroes. He didn't want me to tell you, but I couldn't keep this from you any longer"

"I know why you did and it's ok. Now let's go talk to Jor-El"

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks to Highlander 348 for catching my mistake when I posted earlier!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Jor-El" Clark called as he and Tess walked into the barn.

"Tess Mercer, what have you done?"

"I'm not going to keep secrets from Clark Jor-El "

"Kal-El my son, I must admire your choice in companion. She reminds me of your mother. She would not have kept secrets either"

"I'm glad you approve"

"My son, you are meant to be Earth's greatest champion. You must find the three crystals of knowledge for they will enable you to unlock your full power. I scattered them across the globe when I sent you to this planet"

"Where do I start?"

"This planet has impressive technology. I believe Ms. Mercer will be able to help you with that"

Clark looked at Tess who nodded, already thinking of how to find these crystals.

"However, you will have an enemy who will attempt to prevent you from succeeding in this quest. The destruction of Zod released an ancient Kryptonian force. Once used to help protect Krypton, it was corrupted by Zod and turned on our planet"

"What is it?"

"The artificial intelligence called Braniac"

"How do I stop him?"

"That is for you to discover. Good luck Kal-El"

With that, the spaceship became motionless once more. Clark looked at Tess, who shrugged and they headed out of the barn. Clark saw someone walking towards them and went over to meet him.

"Clark Kent?" he asked and Clark nodded before introducing Tess.

"I'm Dr. Milton Fine. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your father is at Smallville Medical. We're not sure if he'll survive the night"

**A/N: Sorry for how long it's been and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! Next one will be longer! I have plenty of surprises in store! Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Fine had left Clark picked Tess up and ran over to Smallville Medical, barely remembering to stop outside the hospital so he didn't reveal his abilities to the people inside. He took Tess's hand and together they walked into the hospital, and after getting directions from the nurse on duty, walked down to his father's room, opening the door to find his mother standing there, Jonathan's hand in hers, tears streaming down her face as she looked at his unconscious form.

"Mom" Clark said, and his mother looked up before racing over to her son and pulling him into a long embrace before repeating the action with Tess, who looked surprised but reciprocated the gesture all the same. They walked over to Jonathan's bedside and Clark took his father's hand, pain flashing across his features as he remembered the way he had left things with his father; he still believed he was right, but there were other ways he could've gone about proving it. Tess put her hand on his shoulder attempting to give him as much comfort as she could while Martha looked on in silence, absorbed in her own grief and thoughts. They were shaken out of their revive when they heard a knock at the door and saw Dr. Fine standing there.

"Mrs. Kent, we may have a way to save your husband. It appears he had a heart attack and his body has slipped into a coma in an attempt to protect itself"

"All right, but what does this have to do with saving my husband?" Martha asked, her voice strained.

"There is an experimental procedure that would involve us slipping him into an even deeper coma and then giving him a series of injections that will stimulate his system, and eventually bring him out of his coma, but if we do not slip him into a deeper one, his body will reject the injections believing them to be attempting to harm him further" he said. Martha looked at Clark, who nodded. He wasn't sure about this procedure, but he needed his father back and would be willing to try anything.

"All right Doctor, do what you have to" she said, and Fine nodded before calling in two nurses who wheeled Jonathan's bed out of the room.

Two Hours Later

Clark looked up when he heard a knock at the door, expecting it to be his father or Dr. Fine, but instead finding himself facing a man he didn't know. However, it seemed Tess did, for she gasped in shock.

"It can't be you're supposed to be dead!" she said.

Fine laughed as he saw Tess's reaction through the camera he had set up in the hospital room. Her reaction was exactly what he'd hoped for, and with Jonathan Kent soon to be under his control Kal-El would soon follow, and the Earth will be at the mercy of Braniac.

"Surprised to see me Tess?" the man asked and Clark glared at him; seeing Clark's reaction, he just chuckled.

"So you've finally found someone who can put up with you. Good luck and I'm sure I'll see you around"

The man walked out of the room and Tess shut the door as soon as he left.

"Tess what's going on? Who was that?"

"My brother Lex"

Fine laughed as he saw Tess's reaction through the camera he had set up in the hospital room. Her reaction was exactly what he'd hoped for, and with Jonathan Kent soon to be under his control Kal-El would soon follow, and the Earth will be at the mercy of Braniac.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading and the sequel will be up in a couple months! What will happen now that Lex has returned and what other threats will Clark and Tess face? What about the three crystals of power? Wait and see and please review! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
